


The importance of being Frank

by likeamigraine_ita (likeamigraine)



Category: The Shield (TV)
Genre: Homophobic Language, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:54:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26146720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/likeamigraine/pseuds/likeamigraine_ita
Summary: «Frank ha vinto! Lo capisci, amico? Frank. Ha. Vinto. È un vincente, è l’orgoglio di papà!» continua a blaterare Shane, fumando una sigaretta, tenendo il pennuto fra le braccia e baciandolo sulla testolina. Tutto contemporaneamente.
Relationships: Curtis Lemansky/Shane Vendrell, Vic Mackey/Shane Vendrell





	The importance of being Frank

**Author's Note:**

> Questa fanfic avrà dieci anni, se non di più - non scherzo.  
> The Shield è uno degli amori della mia vita e sto facendo il rewatch in questi giorni. <3

«Patate al forno.»

«Piantala.»

«Sì, effettivamente ci vorrebbe un po’ di aglio, anche…»

«Shane!»

«Che c’è?»

«Sei un coglione.»

«E la tua passione per quegli uccelli è un po’ troppo sospetta.»

Lem si volta verso di lui, impegnato a fumare l’onnipresente sigaretta, e lo fulmina con lo sguardo. «Fingerò di non avere colto l’allusione.» Poi aggiunge: «Cambierai idea, scommettiamo?»

«Tipo che passerò a preferirli fritti, invece che al forno?» ride Shane, scuotendo la testa e facendosi un po’ più vicino all’altro. «In questo caso è altamente probabile.»

«Idiota.»

«Coglione animalista.»

«Str—» Lem si blocca di scatto e alza un sopracciglio con aria scettica. «Aspetta, ci siamo cascati di nuovo.»

«Cascati in _cosa_ , precisamente?» domanda Shane, giocherellando con l’accendino.

«Ma in _questo_!» esclama Lem, allargando le braccia. «Insomma, non possiamo avere _davvero_ bisogno di Vic per risolvere un caso. Non è nostro padre che ci deve sempre stare dietro.»

L’amico lo guarda di sottecchi e, arrossendo impercettibilmente, mormora, «A me fa piacere quando c’è, però.»

«Lascia perdere, non sono a dire questo. Sto dicendo che, beh, non abbiamo bisogno di una balia.»

Shane annuisce, accendendosi l’ennesima sigaretta.

«Forza, ripetimi quello che hai imparato oggi sui galli,» lo esorta Lem, quindi, passandogli un braccio attorno alle spalle. «E niente battute su quanto sono buoni allo spiedo.»

*

Dopo avere riacciuffato il dannato pennuto, Shane torna nella stanzetta della Squadra d’Assalto.

«Ma guardati,» commenta Lem, «lo stai stringendo fra le braccia come un bebè.»

«Ah ah. Non sei divertente.»

«Stai cambiando idea,» sorride l’altro, scuotendo la testa.

«Assolutamente no.»

«Dai, lasciamelo accarezzare,» dice Lem, avvicinandosi. Shane si allontana di scatto, proteggendo il gallo con il proprio corpo.

«No,» sbotta.

«Sei geloso!» ride l’amico, senza arrendersi.

«Sei scemo,» risponde Shane, in tono a metà strada fra lo scocciato e il canzonatorio.

«Stai cambiando idea!»

«Assolutamente no.»

E, intanto, gratta il collo del dannato pennuto.

*

La cosa irritante di Shane è che può passare da un estremo all’altro con una facilità incredibile. Non che ci sia nulla di male nel cambiare idea, il problema è che le sue posizioni sono sempre “estreme”, appunto. Fanatiche, quasi.

E questo Lem lo sta sperimentando in questo preciso istante.

«Mettilo nella gabbietta,» tenta nuovamente, fissando la strada.

Non ha voglia di spiegargli per l’ennesima volta che il gallo potrebbe cominciare a svolazzare per la macchina e che, no, non sarebbe sicuro.

«Frank ha vinto! Lo capisci, amico? Frank. Ha. Vinto. È un vincente, è l’orgoglio di papà!» continua a blaterare Shane, fumando una sigaretta, tenendo il pennuto fra le braccia e baciandolo sulla testolina. Tutto contemporaneamente.

«Frank starebbe meglio nella sua gabbietta,» sbuffa Lem, roteando gli occhi.

«Frank è un vincente!»

E, in questo momento, l’amico non si sente dell’umore giusto per fargli notare che aveva ragione lui. Che ha cambiato davvero idea.

Anche perché, forse, lo preferiva di gran lunga prima.

*

Arrivati a casa di Lem, Shane ci mette un attimo ad infilare il gallo nella sua gabbia e a gettarsi addosso all’altro, già steso sul divano a guardare la tv.

«Ehi!» esclama questi, soffiando fuori aria: la gomitata che ha ricevuto nello stomaco non è stata propriamente piacevole.

«Ehi,» ripete Shane, sovrastandolo, le braccia ai lati della sua testa. Poi – le dita attorcigliate nei suoi capelli biondi e ritti – lo bacia con un sacco di lingua, iniziando già a spingere il proprio sesso contro la sua gamba.

Lem – doppiamente sollevato poiché, magari, adesso starà un po’ zitto e non parlerà di “Frank” in continuazione – risponde con entusiasmo: gli succhia le labbra, gli accarezza le natiche secche e sode, se lo schiaccia maggiormente addosso.

Quando si staccano, hanno entrambi il fiato pesante e un sorriso divertito stampato in faccia.

«Scopiamo?» propone Shane.

«Mh mh,» replica l’amico, già concentrato sulla fibbia della sua cintura.

«Voglio una scopata memorabile, dobbiamo festeggiare la vittoria di Frank,» insiste Shane, sfilandosi il gilet di jeans e la canottiera. Lem, intanto, gli ha già abbassato i pantaloni e liberato l’erezione. Quando inizia ad accarezzargliela, Shane geme di piacere, ondeggiando il bacino in avanti per averne di più.

«… l’uccello,» dice Lem, d’un tratto.

«Eh. Ha qualcosa che non va? Mi sembra che, insomma, sia tutto regolare.»

«Non il tuo. Frank,» specifica Lem, senza smettere di masturbarlo, nel frattempo. E Shane gliene è grato.

«Che ha?»

«Ci sta fissando.»

«Oh, piantala, non ci sta fissando. Sei paranoico. Su, fammi ‘sta cazzo di sega e sta’ zitto.»

«Ti dico che ci sta fissando,» insiste lui, accigliato.

«Eh, Frank ha un sacco di qualità nascoste, non mi sorprende che s’interessi di sesso.»

«È un uccello, Shane,» sottolinea Lem, sconcertato.

«Appunto,» ride l’amico. E comincia a strusciare, allusivo, il sedere sul suo inguine, avvertendo la sua crescente eccitazione anche attraverso i jeans. «Però, se quel voyeur di Frank ti disturba, beh, possiamo andare in camera.»

«Questa è la prima cosa intelligente che hai detto oggi.»

«Vaffanculo, Lem,» ribatte Shane, prendendolo per mano e tirandolo su dal divano, per portarlo nell’altra stanza.

«Ti voglio bene pure io, fratello,» risponde il collega, seguendolo. E, mentre passa accanto alla gabbia del pennuto, evita accuratamente di guardarlo in quei suoi occhietti rossi e… curiosi.

*

«… e questi sono i cinquemila per te, Vic,» finisce di spiegare Shane, allungandogli una mazzetta di banconote da cento dollari.

«Bravi. Noto che, alla fine, siete riusciti a non litigare, bambini,» ride l’uomo, rifilando a entrambi una pacca sulla spalla.

«Beh, insomma…» interviene Lem, per venire zittito subito dall’amico (“Shh, coglione!”).

«Diciamo che l’idiota, qui, è diventato improvvisamente un boy scout e non era molto d’accordo con la cosa della taglia,» sbotta Shane, roteando gli occhi. «Se non avessi insistito, avrebbe rinunciato ai venticinquemila bigliettoni.»

«Allora per fortuna che hai insistito,» asserisce Vic, dandogli uno schiaffetto sulla guancia. L’altro sorride soddisfatto e compiaciuto. Poi si volge verso Lem e lo guarda come a dire: “Visto? Avevo ragione io. Vic mi ha fatto i complimenti”.

Lem, però, non si arrende.

«Shane, invece, ha scoperto di avere una certa passione per gli uccelli.»

«Oh, ma quello già si sapeva,» ghigna Mackey, strattonando il collega più giovane per la cintura dei pantaloni. «Le passioni del nostro Shane non sono un segreto per nessuno.»

«Oh, piantatela!» sbotta lui, allontanandosi da entrambi. Allontanandosi anche – e decisamente a malavoglia – dalle mani di Vic che erano dove dovrebbero essere nell’ottanta percento dei casi. Ovvero vicino al suo basso ventre.

«No,» ride Lem, «non intendevo in quel senso. Intendevo che si è appassionato ai galli. Ha pure dato un nome al suo campione-per-un-giorno che poi è stato ucciso. È per questo che oggi è più acido del solito.»

«No, sul serio?» domanda Vic, stupito. «Ti direi che sei un ragazzo ricco di sorprese, ma sempre di uccelli si sta parlando, quindi…»

«Dài, basta!» esclama Shane, decisamente infastidito. Mette su il broncio ed incrocia le braccia sul petto; però la sua scenetta serve a ben poco visto che il cellulare di Vic squilla nel giro di qualche secondo. Lui risponde, annuisce, e mormora un “arrivo subito”, per poi chiudere la conversazione. S’infila il giubbotto di pelle e, prima d’uscire, si ferma davanti ai suoi due ragazzi.

«Bambini, adesso devo andare. La raccomandazione sul non litigare è comunque valida, okay?»

Entrambi annuiscono.

«E tu, Lem, vedi di consolare la nostra signorina, qui. Tanto uccello scaccia uccello, no?»

Questa volta lo “smettila, non è divertente!” viene pronunciato in coro.

*

Dopo un paio di minuti di silenzio, Shane – seduto sul divano con la nuca fra le mani – trova il coraggio di prendere la parola.

«Dici che lo sa?» tenta.

Lem, accanto a lui, scuote la testa.

«No, non credo. Probabilmente stava solo scherzando.»

«Probabilmente.»

«Sì.»

«Ma Vic sa sempre tutto,» continua l’altro, con il viso contratto in un’espressione preoccupata.

«Non ci pensare,» gli consiglia Lem, alzandosi. «Andiamo.»

« _Dove_ , di grazia?» ribatte Shane, nervoso.

«A casa mia. O tua. Devo consolarti, ricordi?» ride l’amico, con una punta d’ironia nella voce.

«Non mi sembra il mom—»

«Ordini del capo, non si discute,» taglia corto Lem.

Shane annuisce, si mette in piedi e lo raggiunge, per poi passargli un braccio attorno alle spalle.

«D’accordo. Casa mia,» gli sussurra all’orecchio.

«Perché?»

«Casa tua mi ricorda ancora troppo Frank.»

E Lem deve mordersi la lingua per trattenersi dal fargli notare che ha _decisamente_ cambiato idea. Senza neppure passare dalle fasi intermedie.

Ma, in fondo, quello è Shane. E a lui va bene così.


End file.
